


More than a Master

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of both of them standing side by side made every enemy soldier in front of them shiver of fear, the crimson demon of war and his dark shadow, that's how they referred to Kai's feared duo
Relationships: Date Masamune/Katakura Kojuurou, Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura, Katakura Kojuurou/Sarutobi Sasuke, Sanada Yukimura/Sarutobi Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	More than a Master

It was the middle of the battlefield against Tokugawa Ieyasu’s forces, one of the greatest enemies to Kai’s army who fought under the command of their new General and head of Kai Sanada Genjiro Yukimura The Tiger's heir after Takeda Shingen’s death, alongside him there was his faithful shadow and right hand Sarutobi Sasuke the leader of the Sanada Ten brave who served their Master till the end.  
Being already a winning battle for Kai’s army, the Tokugawa forces were at a great disadvantage and outnumbered, the fierce Tiger didn’t have mercy for his enemies and made sure to always lift his men’s spirit.

Sasuke smiling: Danna you inherited the spirit of Oyakata sama!!  
Yukimura: Well of course!!! Oyakata sama entrusted Kai to me and I shall never disappoint him even after his death!!! I am gonna fight for his honor till the end of my life Sasuke!!! and I am counting on you to protect me when I do so!!!  
Sasuke: That’s my General, got it!!!

The sight of both of them standing side by side made every enemy soldier in front of them shiver of fear, the crimson demon of war, and his dark shadow, that’s how they referred to Kai’s feared duo.  
The battle was going to their advantage until all of a sudden, a bunch of mercenaries holding shotguns and rockets appeared behind the bushes in front of them.

Yukimura growling: This can’t be!!! the Saika faction did it and joined Ieyasu!!! after we tried to convince them to join our forces!!! I can never tolerate such treachery!!!  
Sasuke shrugging: Well what do you expect from a bunch of mercenaries Danna, they work for the highest price no matter who is the ally.  
Then he added murmuring: but somehow I have a bad feeling about this.....

As the Saika renegades got ready, Sasuke took his position behind his general to protect him and to face them, until they started shooting, he blocked all the bullets with his duel Shuriken in a blink of an eye, something that Yukimura did too by rolling his blazing spears in front of them trying to protect Sasuke as well.

Sasuke sighed: Danna what are you doing??? focus on the enemies in front of you, you might get killed like this!!!!  
Yukimura worried: Sasuke I can’t let you face them alone, you might get hurt by one of them!  
Sasuke trying to relieve him: just don’t worry about me and watch over yourself I can handle this, I am a legendary Ninja after all right?  
Yukimura sighing: if you say so...but please be careful I can’t stand seeing you getting hurt  
Sasuke patting his back: rest assured that I will!!

Suddenly another troop of the Saika faction showed up from other corners, something that made Sasuke curse them swearing that he will not let any bullet get through his Master and Kai’s soldiers as long as he was there watching their moves, each time they start shooting he summons his dark clones, sending their Shurikens and spinning them with a speed that no ordinary human being can catch as to form a protective barrier against their bullets, something that caught the head of the Saika faction's attention.

Magoichi: Such high speed and impressive skills that I have never witnessed before .....he is forming a protective wall against our attacks.... but we need to do something about it, if he keeps blocking our bullets we might lose this battle in no time.  
Ieyasu smiling: I expect nothing less from Sasuke, the bond he shares with Yukimura is one of the strongest that I have ever seen, no one could let the other get hurt, I can see that whenever they are together.  
Magoichi: such nice words but don’t forget that they are a big threat to us right now, we must distract the Ninja as a way to aim for his master and lower his soldier's spirit, how about you send your loyal right hand?  
Ieyasu lowering his head: you mean ...Tadakatsu...  
Magoichi: Exactly, send him to fight against the Ninja, meanwhile we will aim for his general, he sure is a dangerous fierce Tiger but I can see he still has some open defenses, I will let my men give it a try, I am sure he can’t handle it without his Ninja watching over his back.  
Ieyasu Hesitating: but please try not to kill him I hate to see blood being shed especially from Yukimura......  
Magoichi: with this soft heart of yours you will not win this battle, our enemy is dangerous and we need to do our best to fight back, at least we won’t be paid for anything, a job needs to be done perfectly.  
Ieyasu: yes you are right, alright Tadakatsu I give you the honor of fighting against Sasuke!!!

As Tokugawa gave his faithful right hand the sign, the number one warrior sprang with all of his force toward Sasuke, giving him a strong blow that took him by surprise.  
Sasuke smirking: sending you to distract me huh? nice move you did there but I am no fool, alright let's settle this!!!

Sasuke summoned other shadow clones to watch over his master, he had this bad feeling that if he takes his eyes off of him the Saika men will take advantage of the situation and shoot him from his open points since Yukimura’s defense was pretty low compared to his fierce direct attacks.

Sasuke addressing his master: Danna please be careful, I am gonna have to take care of this one first but my clones will do their best to protect you.  
Yukimura smiling brightly: Fighting against Honda dono!! do your best!!!  
Sasuke returned the smile as he turned his gaze to his opponent directly: alright let's not waste more time.

The strong blows Tadakatsu Launched using his huge drill spear gave Sasuke the shivers down his spine, he knew he was at a disadvantage when it came to brute force but he had something else in the store that his opponent was lacking; his agility and intellect, as he gave a glance at him he knew right away the point he had to aim for to defeat him; the source of his energy on his back.  
Although focused on Tadakatsu, Sasuke couldn’t help but let an eye on his Master from time to time letting a reassured sigh as he saw him blowing all the enemies using both his consecutive thrusts and his blazing whirlwind, he couldn’t help but smile proudly at him, he was shining there in the middle of the battlefield like a burning Phoenix.  
The huge warrior couldn’t leave one single scratch on the swift Ninja who kept avoiding them and aiming for his back by sending his Shurikens while flying in the air, Sasuke knew that it was indeed a hard opponent to face but he tried to do his best and break his most fragile point.  
Suddenly he felt a heart sting, turning his head to his master to check on him, he was surprised at how far the strong warrior had led him away from his general, noticing a bunch of Saika men appearing right behind Yukimura’s back who was busy fighting against Ieyasu that later took the signal from Magoichi and got out of the way, It was there when Sasuke knew immediately that they were going to shoot his master, feeling his heart racing, he dashed to him when Tadakatsu stood in his way.

Sasuke: get the hell out of the way!!!!

He knew his clones weren’t enough especially if he wasn’t taking much control over them, he heard already the shooting voice echoing from afar.

Sasuke shouting: DANNA!!!!! I have no choice!!!

Quickly he Penetrated through his shadow hole on the ground to appear in front of Yukimura, covering his body by using his own as to defend him, receiving all the bullets instead of him.  
It took some moments for Yukimura to realize what just happened when all of a sudden Ieyasu apologized and retreated, he heard the sound of the shotguns behind him and a weight dropping on his back, having the rush of adrenaline slowing down, he turned to see what was that, suddenly his eyes widened when he realized it was the bloody corpse of Sasuke.

Yukimura: Sa....suke?

He felt a sudden coldness down his legs and hands like his knees couldn’t carry him anymore, what he feared the most just happened!! dropping his spears on the floor, he bends down as to hold Sasuke who has been gravely wounded, the sight in front of him sent shivers across his whole body, Yukimura didn’t know what to do exactly as this never happened before, his mind was like a blank page at that moment from the shock he received, the tiger of Kai didn’t even pay any attention to his surroundings, all he could see was darkness and the fainting cold body of his best friend ....lying in front of him, the only thought he had at that moment ......was to retreat.  
Ieyasu felt his heart aching from the sight in front of him, he didn’t want to go this far, he even thought about retreating to let Yukimura save Sasuke before its too late when he was suddenly interrupted.

Yukimura shouting: EVERYONE RETREAT!!!!

He gave a sign to his soldiers, the enemy forces started to withdraw under their Leaders command, the only ones who were left there were him, Sasuke and his army waiting for his next orders.

Trying to control himself, he addressed one of his trusted generals: Oyamada dono, make sure to lead everyone back to Kai and watch over it while I am gone.  
Oyamada: Yukimura sama how about you and Sasuke????  
Yukimura with a weak shivering voice: don’t worry about us, he is my responsibility now, Kai is too far from here and he won’t survive if I take him there.....  
Oyamada: but where are you going to?  
Yukimura: a place not far from here .... don’t waste more time please and try to return as soon as possible, Kai’s walls are open without us and most soldiers are injured.  
Oyamada: yes sir!! please take care of yourself.  
Yukimura with a slight smile: don’t worry I know exactly what to do.

Right at that moment, Yukimura had no idea what to do, the more blood Sasuke shed between his arms the more he quivered and felt disturbed, he knew he had only one choice to save him, taking him to Oshu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, sorry for my poor quality English and the punctuation,I will do my best to work on both of them  
> And another thing, as you noticed this story happened after Takeda Shingen's death.

**Author's Note:**

> another one, I noticed the number of terrible mistakes I did and I made sure to correct most of them!  
> And I apologize for them or If my writing style wasn't good enough xd


End file.
